


Multifarious

by TheScribblingArtist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bad Puns, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Puns & Word Play, Self-Indulgent, Truly my finest creation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScribblingArtist/pseuds/TheScribblingArtist





	1. 15 & ½ minutes in heaven

(This is a placeholder!)


	2. Pretty heavily Depressed (Prozac handouts Desired)




	3. Ex-static

This is a placeholder!


	4. Pride




	5. Je ne speak pas your language




	6. A fashionable choice

This is a placeholder!


	7. Transfixed

This is a placeholder!


	8. Desiren

This is a placeholder!


	9. Fairy dust and 7 different ways to say I Love You - A guide

This is a placeholder!


	10. Three moons and a secret




End file.
